like a little brother, but worse
by xsora.hikarix
Summary: las segundas oportunidades existen... claro, tambien tienen consecuencias-ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TENDRE QUE CUIDAR DE DOS! DE DOS!- posible rikuxsora y axelxroxas, si no te gusta, no lo leas. --tratando de hacer un mejor summary, HELP!--
1. Chapter 1

mi primer fic, tengan piedad!

-----------------------

**like a little brother, but worse.**

Cap 1: esa "cosa" por el yaoi

No era algo que pudieran explicar, en realidad, simplemente sucedió, pero no lograban explicarse "como" y "cuando"

- HEY! Tío sora!  
- que pasa naminé chan?

Sora vio como la pequeña naminé de 4 años se acercaba a el, en realidad, el no lograba explicarse aun como sucedió, un día, tanto kairi como el se despertaron en la mañana con un pequeño al lado, kairi con naminé, y sora, con un pequeño roxas y por una razón aun más inexplicable, un axel que se aferraba a roxas.

_-seguramente el fuerte deseo de tener sus propias vidas ocasiono esto_

_había dicho el rey mickey cuando ellos fueron por posibles respuestas_

_- Y EL?!!_

_exclamo sora tomando en sus manos al pequeño axel y sacudiéndolo para enfatizar su punto_

_- quizás su fuerte deseo de volver a vivir y ver a roxas?  
-pero eso significa que tendré que cuidar de DOS! DE DOS!!!_

Sora sacudió su cabeza, era mejor olvidar lo pasado y prestar atención a la pequeña niña que le pedía su atención, una vez a la semana, kairi y el cuidaban los niños del otro, simplemente porque les pareció una buena idea.

-Tio sora cuéntame un cuento!

Sora sonrió, un cuento? JA! Con todas las historias que había presenciado podía narrar mucho más que uno, pero que va, cual debería contar? La historia de la sirenita? La bella y la bestia? Su aventura con mulan?

-Tio!! Cuéntame un cuento en donde tu eres la princesa y el tío riku el príncipe!!!

y sora juro escuchar vidrios rotos cuando escucho eso

- perdón?  
- que quiero que Tu seas la princesa y el tío riku el príncipe!!  
- porque quieres eso naminé chan?  
- porque se ven muy lindos juntos!!!

le dijo naminé mientras sacaba su cuaderno, en donde había un dibujo de sora tomado de la mano con riku.

_--que diablos le esta enseñando kairi?!--  
_

- y bien? Y mi cuento?

exigió la pequeña niña

- eeerrrmmm…_ bueno, que tan malo puede ser? _Esta bien, te contare un cuento!

- yay!!  
- ermm, déjame ver como empezar… como empezar…

_era una vez, un sireno llamado sora  
_  
- SIRENA!!  
exclamo naminé

_esta bien, esta bien, era una SIRENA llamada sora, que era la futura heredera del trono de Atlántida, ella era muy hermosa y aventurera, pero sobre todo, tenia un amor profundo por conocer el mundo exterior…_

_un día, un barco se hundió._

_todos los humanos se salvaron, pero sora pudo ver como uno se hundía enredado gracias a unas cuerdas._

_"ella" decidió salvarlo, así que lo arrastro a la playa más cercana en donde--_

- Donde le dio respiración boca a boca!!!!  
- QUE?!  
- y luego el principe riku despierta y se viola a sora y son muy felices juntos y tienen muchos hijos!!!!  
- HEY!!! Primero que nada, así no va la historia, segundo, si riku va a violarme, _y eso que estoy en contra de la violación_ POR DONDE?! No sé como lo hacen los sirenos y sirenas y nunca lo descubrí cuando yo era una sirena---DIGO! Cuando era sireno, y tercero, es imposible para dos hombres tener hijos!!!  
- Pero yo quiero que sea así!!!!  
- y de donde aprendiste esos términos tan… tan…  
- explícitos?  
- ESO!  
- los doujinshis de kairi! Tienen muy lindos dibujos y ahí salen hombres que le hacen cositas a otros hombres!!

sora se puso pálido

- además. Yo quiero que el príncipe riku le haga "cositas" a la princesa sora

Sora estaba que se moría

-Sora!! Ya llegue!!!!

dijo kairi que abria la puerta dejando ver a los pequeños roxas y axel a sus lados

-TE LA DEVUELVO!!! AHORA DEVUELVEME A MIS NIÑOS!!! NO LES PUSISTE IDEAS EXTRAÑAS EN SUS CABECITAS INOCENTES VERDAD? VERDAD?! O ROXY!!!! NUNCA TE DEJARE LEJOS DE MI OTRA VEZ, NO TE DIJO NADA EXTRAÑO VERDAD?! VERDAD?! Y TU AXEL?! ESTAS BIEN VERDAD?! NO---  
- que te pasa sora?! Porque estas así?  
- el tío sora esta alarmado porque yo sé lo que hacen los chicos cuando se quieren mucho!!!

el pequeño roxas se vio interesado en el asunto.

- y que hacen los chicos cuando se quieren mucho naminé?  
- se hacen cositas!!!!

kairi palideció  
axel también se vio interesado en lo que tenga que decir naminé.

- que clase de "cositas"?  
- pues, se quitan la rop------

sora le tapo la boca a naminé.

- KAIRI!!!  
- perdón sora!! No pensé que se volviera fanática del yaoi!!!  
- yaoi? Que es eso?

pregunto el pequeño roxas

-KAIRI!!!  
-ya me voy,

y rápidamente tomo a naminé y se la llevo con ella.

Uf…

- hey, sora oni-chan…  
- ¿?  
- que es yaoi  
- cuando mi pelo sea liso te digo  
- sora oni-chan… eso no pasara nunca.

le comento el pequeño axel, dándose cuenta del punto.

- exactamente axel, exactamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo amaste? Lo odiaste? Pues coméntalo!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Se escribia oni-chan o onichan? O era con dos i? bueno, pueden pasar ese detalle por alto?**  
-------  
Like a little brother, but worse**

cap 2: las cosas que no nos gustan.

Sora estaba durmiendo, incluso llego a soñar algo acerca de riku…y muchos niños parecidos a el dando vueltas por ahí, (aquel día con naminé lo dejo traumatizado) 

_- sora oni-chan??  
_   
sora abrio levemente los ojos, vio algo borroso, unos ojos semejante a los suyos, el pelo claro, casi plateado, ahí a su lado.

de pronto, reacciono.

-HAAAAAAAA!!! NO ERA UN SUEÑO! SOY MAMÁ!!!  
- …  
- …  
- …  
- …olvida lo que dije  
- … ok.

sora miro el reloj, las 2:36 de la noche, la luz de la luna había logrado que el pelo rubio de roxas se viera plateado, era un sueño, un extraño y raro sueño, no era mamá, no tenia hijos, estaba a salvo.

- ¿que pasa roxas? Es muy tarde…

sora vio a roxas algo inquieto… el pequeño… ¿tenia…miedo?

- puedo dormir contigo?

Sora miro fijamente a roxas, al parecer tenia una adversidad por dormir solo, o con axel, en realidad ya estaba pensando que al pequeño no le gustaba la oscuridad¿podía ser eso?

- …sora oni-chan?  
- claro, no hay problema

y el pequeño se metio a la cama

- buenas noches roxy  
- buenas noches sora onichan..

y se quedaron dormidos al rato…

**al día siguente…**

- ROXY!!!!

lloraba el pequeño axel de 5 años.

- ¡¿Porque¿Porque me dejaste solo?  
- quería estar con sora onichan  
- ¡¿y a mi me abandonas?!  
- si  
- ¡que malo eres roxyyyy¡Y yo que te quiero tanto!

sora observaba como los dos pequeños discutían mientras trataba de comer tranquilamente su desayuno, pronto empezarían las clases en la universidad, y no podía poner el ojo las 24 horas en esos dos, ya sabían leer y escribir perfectamente a pesar de su corta edad, pero no recordaban nada de sus anteriores vidas.

_- que problema… quizás tenga que trabajar de medio tiempo para mandarlos a la escuela primaria también…_

sora ahora vivía solo, sus padres le enviaban el dinero cada cierto tiempo para que el se mantuviera, porque solían viajar muy seguido y realmente nunca estaban en casa. En realidad, a sora no le importaba, ya que su sueño desde siempre fue, y será, viajar y conocer mundos nuevos.

pero ahora su mayor preocupación era esos dos, como lo haría kairi? Dejara a naminé en casa con su mamá simplemente? Que tal si le pedía a la mamá de kairi que cuidara de esos dos también?

- Sora onichan?  
- que pasa axel?  
- me preparas más tostadas? Pero que el pan quede negro!! Si?!  
- hu…. 

sora vio como el pequeño de pelo rojo le miraba con esos grandes ojitos, que le suplicaban por un pan _quemado._

-… huh… no.  
- que?! Pero si puse mi mejor cara!!!  
- axel, no creo que te comas el pan quemado realmente.  
- lo haré!!!  
- no axel  
- pero quiero pan quemado!!  
- no.

roxas tomaba su leche con chocolate tranquilamente, mirando como axel trataba de conseguir su pan quemado otra vez, era lo mismo cada mañana, de verdad su amigo tenia una obsesión con el fuego, por cosas quemadas, y comida picante.

- pero sora onichan!! Solo quiero un pan quemado! Un pan quemado!!!! SOLO ESO!!! QUE TIENE QUE HACER UNO PARA TENER SU PAN QUEMADO?! HEEE?! HEE?! DOY MI REINO POR UN PAN QUEMADOOOO!!!

antes de que el obsesionado con el pan quemado pudiera seguir con sus preguntas del¿Por qué no?, Se escucho el mover de unas llaves y se abrió la puerta. (1)

- hola riku  
- hola sora, hola roxas, hola axel

riku trato de sonreír amablemente a los dos pequeños, pero estos dos fulminaron con la mirada al chico de pelo plateado.

- heh… chicos, saluden a riku.  
- no quiero  
- si roxas no quiere yo tampoco

Roxas sentía un especial desprecio por riku, en realidad, cuando sora se dio cuenta de los dos niños que aparecieron mágicamente en su cama, fue riku la primera persona en enterarse.

_- RIKU!!!  
- ¿Que pasa sora?  
- ESTO!!!_

dijo sora mostrando los dos niños en sus brazos

- …roxas? … axel?  


_Roxas observo fijamente a riku_

- me caes mal!

dijo mientras levantaba un dedo y le señalaba en forma acusante.  
Sora se alarmo al escuchar eso

- hey roxy… no deberías decir cosas así  
- ese tipo es malo!  
- pero como puedes decir eso? Si es primera vez que los vemos?

le pregunto axel

- pues… me cae mal y punto!  
- entonces a mi tampoco me cae bien!

dijo axel alegremente, para luego fulminar con la mirada a riku  
riku miraba los dos niños, con unas venitas en la frente¿será posible que roxas se acordara…? (2)  


_  
_volviendo a la realidad…

_**CHOMP!!!**_

-AXEL!!! SUELTALO!!! SUELTALO!!!!

grito sora alarmado, mientras riku sacudía su brazo de arriba abajo, hasta que axel lo solto.

- porque mordiste a riku?!  
- trato de acariciar la cabeza de roxy!

y sora estaba empezando a dudar de su opinión de que los niños pequeños eran lindos.  
mientras riku miraba como en su mano estaba la marca de dientes diminutos.

definitivamente esos dos odiaban a riku con pasión.

------------------------------------------------

()la razón por la cual ni kairi ni riku tienen necesidad de tocar el timbre de la casa de sora es porque tienen copias de las llaves. Es grande la confianza que se tienen.

() yo creo, en mi opinión, que roxas se lleva mal con riku, porque le tiene rencor por lo que le hizo en el juego, sip, no sé porque, pero no veo que se lleven bien.

gracias por los reviews anteriores!


	3. Chapter 3

**like a little brother, but worse.  
**cap 3: el resultado de las buenas intenciones...

--  
6:00

BEP BEP BEP  
BEP BEP BEP  
BEP BEP -SMAK!

Sora miro su despertador… estaba oscuro afuera, sabia que a esta hora hacia frió, el calor de su cama le impedía moverse… y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos nuevamente…

--  
**al rato  
**  
-ME QUEDE DORMIDO!!

Sora corría por todos lados de la casa, con el pelo a medio lavar y el pan tostado a medio comer, usando camisa pero no pantalones.

-_si no llego en 20 minutos estoy fuera de la clase del señor johan, que horror, el es muy estricto con los horarios y tenemos prueba… ¡justamente tenia que dormirme hoy!_

-¿Sora oni-chan?  
- NO AHORA ROXAS!! LLEGO TARDE!!

dijo sora mientras trataba de ponerse sus pantalones y comer su pan, logrando caer en el proceso y casi atorarse con el pan teniendo los pantalones a medio poner

- ¡pero sora oni-chan!  
- ¡ROXAS! ¡ENTIENDE QUE LLEGO TARDE!

dijo mientras sumergía su cabeza en el agua helada del lavamanos, en un intento de quitarse el shampoo de su cabeza más rápidamente

-¡¡SORA ONI-CHAN!!

- …  
- … ¿que pasa roxy?  
- hoy es domingo, no lunes…

- … ha…

Sora fue como un zommbie a su cama, y se tiro en ella, al instante estaba dormido.

Roxas observo todo eso, el Sabia que sora estaba cansado, que "viajar a otros mundos", era incluso menos pesado que estudiar y ser ama de casa, además de jugar con sus niños y hacer los extensos trabajos de la universidad, sora se lograba dar un tiempo para todas esas cosas, pero no para una, sora no se daba tiempo para si mismo, además de dormir o ir al baño.

Roxas nunca fue un niño egoísta o tonto, el tenia todo eso muy claro, quizás axel no se había planteado ninguna de todas esas ideas, pero roxas si, y le preocupaba algo…

mientras sora dormía roxas fue al patio, donde axel estaba con una lupa tratando de quemar a unas hormigas que estaban de paso.

- no hagas eso  
- ¿porque no? A sora oni-chan no le gusta que las hormigas entren en la casa  
- pero NO están dentro de la casa  
- ¿y?  
- que esas hormigas no te han hecho nada  
- ¿si dejo de quemarlas me das un beso?

dijo axel señalando su mejilla

- si NO dejas de quemarlas te daré mi puño en tu boca

dijo Roxas señalando su puño

Axel dejo de lado la lupa, le encantaba ese lado violento de SU roxas… reino el silencio un rato, mientras estaban sentados en la pequeña escalera, (de unos dos peldaños, a la entrada de la casa de los hikari)

- axel  
- ¿mmmnh?  
- Sora oni-chan esta cansado  
- lo sé…  
- … ¿te parece si tratamos de preparar el almuerzo hoy?  
- a Sora oni-chan no le gusta que nos acerquemos al horno…  
- tonto, al único que sora oni-chan le a prohibido usar el tostador, el horno, y el microondas, eres tu, a mi no me a dicho nada,  
- quieres decir que…  
- si, hoy yo cocinare!

se levanto roxas triunfalmente, con una nueva determinación en su vida,

- y yo que hago?  
- pues me ayudaras, pero de los electrónicos y cosas así me encargo yo.  
- OKAY!! Hoy prepararemos el mejor almuerzo del mundo!!  
- SI!

Roxas puede que no sea tonto, y que se de cuenta de cosas que otros niños pasen por alto, pero hay un solo detalle, Roxas sigue siendo un niño, y… "un niño tiene que hacer, lo que un niño tiene que hacer"

_**en la cocina**_**  
intento 1**

- Roxas!! Ya alcanzaste?

- Todavía noo!  
- y ahora?!  
- Que No!  
- y--  
- HAAAAAAA!!

**SPLAT**

Objetivo:  
alcanzar los huevos que están en lo alto del refrigerador

Procedimiento:  
que roxas se subiera a los hombros de axel para alcanzar los huevos.

Conclusión:

una caja entera de huevos rotos y dos niños repletos de yemas de huevo.

Axel lamió el huevo que estaba cayendo por su cara

- EEWWWW, saben fatal crudos, ahora entiendo porque sora siempre se preocupa de freírlos.

… y roxas miro con odio los huevos que habían arruinado su comida, su ropa, y su pelo.

-ARG!! TE ODIO!!

y golpeo al único e inocente huevo que se había salvado.

- …

- rox--  
-- OLVIDALO! Intentemos otra cosa!

**intento 2  
(después de un cambio de ropa y tratar de quitarse el huevo del pelo)**

talvez habían fracasado con los huevos, pero aun habían muchas otras cosas que probar.

- que vamos a hacer?

- tallarines, e visto a sora hacerlos muchas veces, solo necesitamos hervir agua, sal, y obviamente, los tallarines.  
- suena facil  
- se supone que es facil

luego de ver puesto agua en un olla, llego la hora de encender el fuego.

- oye axel…  
- si?  
- ahora que lo pienso… no sé donde están los fósforos…  
- yo tampoco…

Roxas golpeo su cabeza en la pared más cercana, SORA HABIA ESCONDIDO LOS FOSFOROS! (¿Qué clase de "mamá" dejaría que sus niños jugaran con fuego?)

**intento 3**

- y hay algo bueno en el congelador roxas?  
- aun no encuentro nada  
- y ahora?  
- que no  
- y ahora?  
- aun no…  
- Y ahora?

- y ahora?

- y ahorARG!!

Roxas "accidentalmente" dejo caer unos cuantos hielos justo sobre la boca de axel

otra vez el peli rojo estaba siendo usado de soporte para hacer a roxas más alto, pero esta vez, axel estaba sobre una silla para poder alcanzar el congelador.

-YA TA!!  
- bien!!

- oye roxas…

- como nos bajamos?  
- erm… no sé…  
- te parece si saltamos?  
- ESTAS LOCO?!  
- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

ignorando a roxas, Axel salto (con roxas incluido)

para fortuna de roxas, axel cayo mal, por lo cual el rubio aterrizo en el cojín humano, y a salvo la caja que tenia unas pizzas que se podían calentar por microondas, ¡por fin algo que podían hacer bien!

pusieron la pizza en un plato y la metieron en el microondas.

- oye axel…  
- si?  
- te has fijado cuanto tiempo le pone sora a las comidas?  
- en realidad no.  
- cuanto le ponemos?  
- mmm… no sé. Creo que mientras más tiempo mejor.  
- suena logico.

Y pusieron 813 minutos para la pizza…

_**Rato después…**_

- QUE DIABLOS PASO?!  
- bueno… lo que paso fue que en el minuto 153 estallo el microondas en llamas con la pizza y llamamos a riku, pero el microondas se resistía a ser apagado, y axel intentando apagarlo vino con una botella.

- que resulto ser alcohol

dijo riku señalando la botella

- y la llama se hizo muy grande!! -!!  
dijo axel que pareciera que le habían dado mucho dulce o algo semejante.

- asi que llame a los bomberos…  
continuo riku.

- pero como no limpiamos la cocina después del incidente de los huevos, y entraron corriendo, se resbalaron y cayeron todos entre si

dijo roxas señalando a unos 5 hombres tirados en el piso  
- y uno que intento no resbalarse se afirmo de lo primero que encontró.  
- que era la olla con agua fría :D  
continuo axel  
- pero igual se resbalo, y la olla termino en su cabeza.  
termino roxas.  
- si no fuera por el casco quien sabe que le hubiera pasado.

dijo riku señalando al hombre que iba en camilla.

Sora se tapo la cara con las manos, se quedaba dormido un Domingo y encontraba la tercera guerra mundial en su cocina.

- y como apagaron el fuego?  
- pues… Riku se desespero y fue a buscar esta cosa que tira polvo blanco.  
dijo axel  
- y así se apago?  
- no, como no se apago y riku seguía desesperado saco su keyblade y golpeo el microondas hasta que el microondas se murió y se apago el fuego.  
- …

-guau, parece muy tranquilo, yo pensé que nos iba a llegar el tirón de orejas del ciclo  
- sora, estas bien?

le pregunto riku preocupado.

- …  
- …sora?  
- CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN! ROXAS, AXEL, ACÉRQUENSE!!

mientras los dos niños se acercaban lentamente a sora, Axel entraba en pánico.

- nos vamos a morir roxas, nos vamos a morir, estamos muertos, roxas, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, que no sé que seria de mi sin ti, pero de verdad que te quiero, eres mi amigo especial de toda la vida.

- axel… también eres mi amigo especial

- …y que de verdad, de verdad, de veritas, lamento verme comido tus helados de sal marina el otro día.  
- Así que fuiste TÚ!!  
Dijo Roxas preparando su puño para golpear a Axel

-BASTA YA!

silencio

- SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO?!  
- huh…  
- SE PUDIERON VER MATADO!! EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO?! SI TAN SOLO QUERIAN COMER ALGO A DESHORA ME DEBIERON VER DESPERTADO!  
- pero sora oni-chan…  
- QUE?!  
- queríamos hacer el almuerzo para ti…

Sora se quedo callado, los bomberos que aun estaban concientes soltaron un "aaaaaawww", y riku solo observaba atentamente.

- arg… no sé que hacer con ustedes sinceramente  
- eso significa que no nos castigaras?  
- claro…  
- YaY!  
- CLARO QUE SI LOS CASTIGARE!  
- ó.ò  
- óò  
- Roxas, no más helado de sal marina para ti, y Axel, olvídate de la comida picante de los lunes, No hasta que tengamos un nuevo microondas!  
- NOOOOOOOOOO! MI HELADO!!  
lloraba roxas desconsoladamente.  
- PERO SORA ONI-CHAN!! YO NECESITO LA COMIDA MEXICANA DE LOS LUNES!!  
- es mi ultima palabra, ahora salgan por ahí, riku y yo ordenaremos este desastre  
- QUE?! YO TAMBIEN?!

sora volteo para darle a riku su peor cara…

- por donde empiezo?  
Riku saco rápidamente todos los implementos de limpieza necesarios, era muy raro ver un sora de muy mal humor…

_**en la noche**_

sora estaba tirado en el sofa, descansando de la larga tarde de limpieza, Riku se habia ido hace horas, claro, dejando en claro que cualquier cosa pueden contar con el, sora sonrio, definitivamente le gustaba mucho riku, tanto como amigo, y quizás… como algo más…

- Sora oni-chan?  
- hmn?  
- nos odias?

miro a los dos niños que le miraban con grandes ojos tristes…  
Sora sonrió.

- claro que no los odio, en realidad, les quiero tanto como siempre.  
- entonces nos quitaras el castigo?

dijo axel con los ojos brillantes, Roxas le golpeo en la cabeza.  
- Claro que no idiota!

sora se sorprendió de ver escuchado eso de boca de roxas. Se quedo callado para escuchar todo lo que el chico tuviera que decir.

- que no escuchaste? No nos quitara el "castigo" hasta tener el dinero de un microondas nuevo, lo más seguro es que Sora también deje de comer sus Dulces.

Sora quedo con la boca abierta.

- no recuerdo verles comentado que dejaría de comprar mis dulces.  
- es obvio, tu sabes que necesitamos el microondas, y la forma más fácil de volverlo a tener es ahorrando, ¿no?, porque oni-chan también quiere sacrificar sus dulces.

Sora miro el chico, que tenia toda la razón

- como echare de menos mis suaves y deliciosos bombones de chocolate… TT

y los 3 chicos se dieron un abrazo familiar. (aaaaw)

--  
prox capitulo!

riku y sora comienzan con un pequeño negocio para ganar dinero para el nuevo microondas, además de tener dinero extra para los chicos.  
naminé se entera de un oscuro secreto de kairi D:  
oo tratare de profundizar la relación rikuxsora (esto parece más que nada akuroku)

Gracias por los reviews, Os amo a todos!! TT

(una pregunta… los contesto con reply o simplemente los pongo aquí? D:?)


End file.
